Weirdest Dream
by CoralinaPlantain
Summary: When the storm is over the doctors who are not on call are allowed to go home. All that Callie Torres wants is a hot bath and her bed. But when a weird dream disturb her nice sleep, she notices that she has to make a decision about her relationship with her wife. Will they get back together? How things are going to afect Sofia?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Calzona/Grey's fanfiction, it's a two-shot, I hope you like it.**

**Beta Reader: WalkTall_Torres (thank you for helping Catherine!)**

* * *

The rain had passed, the weak sun rays penetrated the windows of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and the victims of the bus accident had been rescued and accommodated in rooms that were still available.

In the attendings lounge, Callie was sitting on the couch that was next to the refrigerator, her eyes were swollen from crying and her heart was broken once again.

"Good morning, Torres." Derek said as he entered the room. "The rain finally stopped, if you're not on call you can go home.

"Okay." She said as she stood up and wiped tears from her face. "I just have to get changed and then go to the daycare to get Sofia."

"Is everything okay Callie?" He asked, noticing that she'd been crying.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She said as she forced a smile and left the room.

On her way to the daycare Callie noticed that things were back to normal at the hospital. This was good for her because it meant that she could spend the whole day with her daughter without being called. Although, since she was a doctor she knew that the chances of her being left alone all day were pretty slim.

When the doors to the elevator opened she found herself in front of the last person she wanted to face right now.

"I'll take the stairs."

"Calliope we need to talk..."

Callie didn't even looked back when she heard Arizona's words.

When she got home, Callie dropped her purse on the couch and went to her bedroom with Sofia in her arms.

The two year old girl was asleep in her mom's arms and everytime that she looked at Sofia's little face, she cried more and more.

-"Everything gonna be fine..." She said over and over again trying to convince Sofia and herself.

After she sat there rocking her for awhile, Callie stood up and took Sofia to her bedroom where she placed her in her crib.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Maybe a hot bath could help her to forget what happened for a while. She was hoping that it would help her body to relax. All she wanted to do was rest. It had been such a long night, but she knew that the longest, hottest, most relaxing bath in the world could never undo what had been done.

The bath didn't help as much as she planned because the memories of the happy (and hot) moments that had happened in that shower with Arizona kept flooding into to her head. It did help her body to relax a little bit, but all she needed and wanted right now was to curl up in her bed.

Callie lay down and settled in as best as she could, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything.

"Oh, come on!" She complained out loud when she heard the doorbell. "I just got comfortable!"

She got up and went to the door praying that it wasn't Arizona. She always forgot her keys, so Callie always had to let her in.

"Hey there, Torres!"

Callie's heart soared, she could feel every hair on her body shivering, and she was scared. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"I... I..." She tried to talk but nothing but "I" came out of her mouth.

"Did you miss me?" Mark asked with a smile as he walked into her apartment.

"You've got to be kidding me. I must be having one of those hallucinations that I have when I'm hungry." She said in a scared tone. "I need to eat!"

She went to the kitchen.

"Me too!" Mark exclaimed. "Make a sandwich for me, too!"

"No, you're not hungry. You're dead. Dead people can't be hungry."

"Woah! That's offensive, Torres. You used to treat me better..." Mark said with his signature grin. Even though she was probably losing her mind, she was happy to see his face again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She was nearly screaming because she couldn't control her emotions. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere beautiful, where the grass is super green, and where there's constant light? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven?"

"Yeah, probably... but you need me here."

"Oh my God, why am I talking to someone that's dead?" Callie said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. She had to be losing her mind.

"Come on Torres, you always had an open mind."

"I… I'm crazy, that's it!" She said raising her hands to her head. "I can't be crazy now. I have a daughter to raise. You died, Arizona cheated on me, and I can't leave my daughter with someone who isn't trustworthy... I CAN'T BE CRAZY." She yelled.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake Sofia up... and just for the record, Arizona is her mother too. We made all signed a document saying so. You would have to go to court to get sole custody and considering the fact you're talking to someone who's dead, the judge would declare you insane and would undoubtedly give custody to Arizona."

"This isn't fun Mark!" Callie said angrily.

"Calm down Torres, you'll wake Sofia!"

"You already said that!"

"So listen to me and calm down!" He was the one yelling now.

"You calm down and stop yelling!"

"I can yell. She can't hear me. You're the only one who can see and hear me here." Mark explained.

She stopped for a second.

"Oh my God, I have a tumor!" She said in a scared tone.

"What?" He laughed.

"I have a tumor, that's it... that's the only explanation."

"Oh Callie, stop jumping to conclusions…"

"No, I'm serious... Izzie Stevens used to see her dead fiancé. She even had sex with him. When she finally realized that she was sick, BOOM! She had a tumor in her brain, stage 4!"

"Calm down Callie, just because you can see me doesn't mean you have a tumor. I don't wanna be your tumor... I'm not your tumor!" He stopped for a little while to think. "Even though the sex part would be great..."

"The last time I slept with you I got pregnant." Callie responded.

"You don't have to worry now, I'm dead."

"Shut up, Mark!" She said with a smile. "Lexie would kick your ass!"

"She'd never know about it." Mark said with a wink.

She stopped smiling and stared into Mark's eyes for a moment. He was her best friend and honestly, she missed having him around to talk to. Things had never been the same since he had died.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm here for you!"

"See? Tumor!" She exclaimed. "That's exactly what Stevens said Denny kept saying to her… "I'm here for you"."

"Alright, Torres… enough. You don't have a tumor!"

"So what is it then? You just missed me?"

"I know what happened last night, that's why I'm here. I'm here for you." He touched her face. "I'm the father of your daughter but also your best friend, remember? I've always been here when you were hurting, I'll always be here for you Callie."

"How could she do this to me?" She finally said as she let the tears roll down her face. "I mean... how could she?"

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She said she'd never hurt me again. We have a daughter! She said she loved me in front of all of our friends and family." She said between her sobs. "She said she loved me and I was stupid enough to believe her."

"She loves you... we both know that." Mark insisted.

"No Mark, she doesn't! If she really loved me she wouldn't have cheated on me with the first woman that flirted with her. After that fucking plane accident I had to tell them to cut her leg off, she's never forgiven me. She hates me because I cut off her leg."

"No Callie, you saved her life and deep down inside she knows it."

"I don't think so, Mark. You have no idea how long I went without touching my wife because she was mad at me. I would have never done that if it wasn't necessary, I'm not a monster. I'M NOT A MONSTER!" She cried amidst the sobs.

"I know you're not a monster, everybody knows that!" He said running his fingers through her hair. "You're a strong woman, you're brave, you're not afraid to be who you really are, you faced your family, you made them accept you for who you are."

"My mother doesn't accept who I am." She corrected him.

"Your mother is a monster, of course she wouldn't understand!"

"Mark, don't talk about my mom like that!" She said now mixing sobs and laughs.

"Sorry, but someone had to say it."

The two of them laughed for a while. It was just like old times.

"Sometimes I think this is some sort of punishment from God." She said in a much calmer tone.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"First it was Erica, when I thought we were finally working she disappeared, she left me with no reason. Now it's Arizona. She left me once, came back, I'd finally forgiven her and now she betrayed me again. I think it's a punishment from God for being a lesbian."

"That's not true... you were married to a man, O'Malley."

"Who also cheated on me..."

"Yeah, we could have skipped that part. Sorry." Mark said.

"How could we not mention it? My love life is a disaster, it only brings me sadness."

"It brought you Sofia..." Mark said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's true." Callie agreed. "I think you're the only relationship that I've had where didn't get hurt." She turned to look into his eyes.

"Even though our relationship was never a serious thing, we always had sex just for fun, no commitment."

"That's true..." She smiled.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Torres." He said as he stroked her face. "You're gonna be just fine. You're crazy about her, she's your person."

"Oh God, you sound just like Meredith and Cristina."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "But I think it sounds right in this situation."

"I don't know if I can forgive her, I don't even know if she wants me to forgive her. I don't even know if she regrets what she's done." Callie said with confusion.

"Just try to talk to her." Mark suggested.

"I miss you so much, you know?" She said changing the subject. Her eyes were full of tears, but this time they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of longing. "You're my best friend. Since you've been gone I've had no one to talk or get drunk with... you left me too, Mark."

"If I had a choice I would come back. Honestly, I've never left your side. I've been with you in spirit since the moment I took my last breath." He tightened his arms around her. "I miss you too, Torres."

"Every time I look at Sofia she reminds me of you. When she laughs or when she tries to talk... I wish you could be here to see how much she's grown, how beautiful she is."

"I'm sure she's pretty, she's a Sloan!" He smiled. "I know you're taking good care of her and I know you won't let her forget who I am."

"Of course not... We'll tell her how you used her to flirt with women at the hospital, and that you used to babysit her when Arizona and I needed some time for us.

"You're not going into detail about that part, right? I don't want my daughter to be traumatized."

"Yeah, she probably doesn't need to know about the details." Callie agreed. She had a big smile on her face. "Are you sure I don't have a tumor?"

"You don't, I'm sure." Mark assured her.

The two of them stayed there for a moment staring at each other's eyes. Callie wanted this moment to last forever. She finally felt happy again.

"I love you Mark. Thanks for being such an amazing friend, thank you for giving me a beautiful little girl... I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her forehead. "It's time for you two to make things right."

"What?" Callie questioned.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" He asked. "Remember what I told you, always walk tall Torres!"

As soon as Mark finished talking the doorbell rang.

"Mark!" Callie yelled as she opened her eyes. She was scared and confused.

She sat on her bed for a minute thinking about what had just happened. She wasn't sure if it was true or if it was just a dream, but her thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell ringing.

She got up and walked to the door, afraid of what she'd find this time.

"I forgot my keys." Arizona said. There was sadness in her voice.

Callie backed up so Arizona could come in and she shut the door.

"Calliope..." Arizona stared.

Callie turned around and walked into Sofia's room not even looking at Arizona.

Arizona sat on the couch and put her head in her hands trying to bury her sobs so she wouldn't disturb Sofia.

"She's still asleep." Callie said as she walked back into the living room and stood in front of Arizona.

Arizona lifted her head out of her hands and patted the spot on the couch beside her. The two of them had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**I know it didn't seem like Calzona at first but the second (and last) chapter will be better.**

**I hope you liked, let a review so I know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo;**


	2. notification

**Sorry guys, I know you were expecting the second chapter but I decided that I can make this story longer than just 2 chapters.**

**But, I will need your help, I need you to let me know what you'd like to see happen in the story.**

**Also, it'll take me a while to post chapters, I mean, I wouldn't post very often because I have classes and stuff, but a chapter per week I can ensure you;**

**Thank you for reading it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I was blocked and couldn't write anything… but now thank God I can. Yaaaay! (?)**

**I really hope you like it, I loved all the reviews on the last chapter, thank you so much for the feedback!**

**Thank you Catherine for beta reading it!**

* * *

Both Callie and Arizona stood in front of each other for a while until Arizona decided to start talking.

"Can we talk now?" She asked looking into Callie's brown eyes.

"Don't you think we talked enough last night?" Callie couldn't hide her anger.

"I'm so sorry about last night Calliope..." Arizona murmured.

"Sorry about what?" Callie asked in a sarcastic tone. " For yelling at me or for cheating on me?

Arizona felt her heart ache when she heard Callie's words.

"How could you do this?" Callie asked in a whisper. "Why did you do this?"

"Calliope please..." Arizona begged.

"No, don't Calliope me... this is the only thing I'm asking you Arizona, just tell me why."

"I don't know." Arizona said it more to herself than to Callie. "It was a spur of the moment thing. She made me feel wanted, I didn't know that another woman besides my wife could find me attractive even without a leg..."

"Are you telling me I'm not enough for you?" Callie asked angrily.

"No, please! That's not what I'm saying."

Arizona closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started talking again.

"Ever since the plane crash, I didn't feel like myself... I mean, not just physically, even though it was the biggest change, but also emotionally." She could feel the tears roll over her cheecks. "I was hot, I felt beautiful, I was happy with myself but after the crash... all of that was gone. When I saw Lauren standing there in front of me, I saw in her everything I had, everything I wish I could have again." Arizona explained.

"You still have it all, you're the only one who can't see it." Callie said with a sad smile. "I never stopped seeing all of those things, not even for a second... I still saw you as my wife, as the woman I loved..."

"Loved?" Arizona interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but since last night all that I can feel for you is anger." Callie said with a sad voice. "I know that d-deep inside I still love you but right now... I j-just can't feel it." She said with small sobs.

"Please Calliope, don't hate me..." Arizona begged in a whisper.

"I don't hate you... I hate me."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"What?" That was all Arizona could say.

"I hate me... I hate myself for allowing me to fall in love with you." She could feel the tears roll down her face. "I knew if I gave you another chance you'd hurt me again. I knew you'd hurt me because you're selfish, Arizona. Since the plane crash you didn't stop even for a second to think how I must be feeling, you didn't stop for a second to put yourself in my shoes and think how hard all of this was for me. All you did was throw it in my face that I cut off your leg every chance you had. I can't deny that I did it... And I'd do again because I can't imagine my life without you. I could live with you without a leg but I couldn't live without you, it'd be too much for me, I had already lost Mark, I couldn't handle losing you too. And all you gave me in return is sleeping with another woman."

Silence field the room for a moment until Callie took a breath and started talking again.

"About Lauren, I don't hate her either... I'm jealous of her." She said with sad laugh. "She got in one night what I couldn't have in months... I'm not talking about the sex... I'm talking about the good side of you. In one night she got all that I've been wanting all these months since the plane crash... and you know what hurts the most? What hurts the most is that it isn't fair. It's not fair that she got the good part of you when I was the one who was here in the worst moments... I was here, I took care of you... I'm your daughter's mother, I'm your family... I didn't deserve it."

Callie's word ripped Arizona's heart. 'How could I be so stupid?' She kept asking herself.

"What are we gonna do now?" Arizona asked afraid of the answer.

"Now... I mean, right now, you'll walk through that door." She said pointing her finger at Sofia's bedroom door. "You're gonna give Sofia a kiss goodnight and after that you'll go to my bedroom and get your things."

"Calliope please..."

"No Arizona, I'm the one saying please now... go get your things and get out, please."

Arizona didn't say anything else, she just turned on her heels and walked into Sofia's bedroom.

"Hey, baby girl!" She said to Sofia who was wide awake in her bed. "You're awake already?!"

The little girl just nodded.

Arizona took her out of her crib and squeezed her tight in her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby girl... I really am." She said kissing the top of the little girl's head.

"No cry mommy." Sofia said as she wiped the tears off of Arizona's cheek with her little hands.

"Everything is going to be just fine." She said to Sofia while also trying to convince herself.

"Let's go to the living room, mama is waiting for us."

"Hey cutie pie!" Callie said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"When I went into the room she was awake." Arizona explained with a soft smile.

Callie stared at her for a few moments.

"Can you hold her? I have to... I have to go get my things."

Without saying a word, Callie just took Sofia out of Arizona's arms.

Arizona went to the room to get her stuff, while she was in there she couldn't help but think about all of the moments she had spent in there with Callie.

"Do you have everything?" Callie asked from the living room.

"Yes." Arizona said just loud enough so Callie could hear her.

Callie led her to the door, where they met each others eyes once again.

"You be good to mama, okay?" She said placing a kiss on Sofia's cheek. "Take care of her, okay?"

The girl just nodded, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Take care." She said looking into Callie's eyes.

"You too." Callie said trying not to cry.

"I love you."

Those were Arizona's last words before she turned on her heels and walked towards the elevator.

"I love you too." Callie said as she watched Arizona step into the elevator.

"Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Mommy will be out for a while, Sof." She said to the little girl who had a confused look on her face. "For now... it's just you and me."

She closed the door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon! (Promise it won't take me too long to post again)**

**Leave reviews and let me know what you think. Ideas are always welcome! xoxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it (even tho this isn't my favorite one lol).**

**As always, thank you Catherine for beta reading it!**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

"Are you hungry?" She asked ask she placed Sofia back on her feet.

"Yes, Sofia hungry." She said as she rubbed her hand on her belly.

"Okay then, mama is going to cook something for lunch. You wanna help?"

Sofia nooded her head excitedly saying yes.

"Okay then, Miss Sofia." She answered laghing at her daughter's reaction.

"Mama, music!" The little girl exclaimed.

On the rare occasions that Callie and Arizona were at home at the same time, they used to cook. Sofia always helped (at least she thought so) and Arizona always played some music to cheer up the place.

"Music?" Callie asked feeling her heart ache a little bit.

"Yes mama, music!" Sofia giggled.

Callie walked towards the stereo and turned it on.

The little girl ran to the living room and started dancing, the way she was dancing reminded Callie of Arizona, even though they weren't directly related, Sofia had so much in common with Arizona. 'Damnit' Callie said to herself, she was trying to keep Arizona away from her thoughts at least for a little while, but everything around her was reminding her of her wife, everthing made her think about Arizona.

"Yeah, it seems like I won't get any help cooking today..." She said with a little smile on her mouth as she watched her daughter dance happily.

"Hey baby girl what do you want for lunch?" She asked loudly so Sofia could hear her over the music.

"Macaroni cheese cupcake!" The little girl replied excitedly.

Since Bailey's wedding, when Callie had found out about this fun thing of turning normal food into cupcakes and told Sofia about it, she always wanted everything in a cupcake shape.

"Okay, let's do like this... I'll make macaroni cheese for lunch and later I'll buy you a chocolate cupcake, does that work for you?"

The girl seemed satisfied with the proposal, she nodded as she turned on her heels and started dancing again.

40 minutes later lunch was ready, Callie was placing the plates on the table when she saw Sofia running into the kitchen, where she climbed on a chair and grabbed a plate that was on the counter.

"Careful there, missy!" She said watching Sofia. "We have enough plates already."

"No." The little girl said as she came back into the dining room and placed the plate she had gotten from the counter on the table. "Mommy!"

Callie could feel her heart breaking into little pieces when she heard her daughter's words.

"Mommy isn't here, Sof." She said kneeling down to look Sofia in the eyes. "She'll be out for a while, remember? Mama told you."

"No, miss mommy..." She replied in a sad tone.

"I know baby..." Callie took a deep breath. "I miss her too."

Callie stood up and placed Sofia on the chair next to hers so they could eat their lunch.

When both of them had finished lunch, Callie stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen.

"Do you wanna watch some TV while mama does the dishes?"

The girl just nooded.

"But just while I do the dishes, after that I'll give you a bath and then you can take a little nap."

"No nap mamma, Sofia slept."

"I know you slept baby girl, but you didn't get enough sleep last night. I know you're afraid of storms... what do you wanna watch?"

"Princess Sofia." She said excitedly. 'Sofia the First' was her favorite cartoon.

"Princess Sofia then..." Callie said with a smile.

Sofia ran and jumped on the couch.

While doing the dishes Callie could hear Sofia humming the song that the character on the cartoon was singing, she was very smart for a 2 year-old.

When Callie finished the dishes, she went to the living room, took Sofia by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Mama, Sofia princess!" She said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I know! Sofia is a princess!" Callie said as she wrapped Sofia in a towel.

"Do you wanna sleep with mama on the big bed?"

"Big bed!" Sofia said clapping her hands.

Callie lay on her bed and placed Sofia close to her body. The little girl was playing with her necklace... THE necklace.

Ever since she was a baby, Sofia would play with Callie and Arizona's necklaces, whenever either of them picked her up the first thing she did was grab the necklace, it seemed like this was the way she knew it was her mommies.

"You like the necklace, don't you baby girl..." Callie said in a whisper. "I like it too." She said now moving her own hands towards the necklace.

15 minutes later Sofia was asleep. Callie couldn't sleep, after her dream with Mark, she was kind of afraid of what her next dream could be like.

Mark...

She got up, put two pillows as a barrier so that Sofia wouldn't fall and stepped out of the room.

When she was about to open the apartment's door she heard a crying Sofia and ran to her bedroom.

"Sofia?" She asked as she entered the room and saw her sitting on her bed crying. "What was that? Bad dream?"

The girl nodded saying yes and stretched her arms out so Callie would pick her up.

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry... but it was just a dream, okay? Mama's here..."

The girl pressed her body against Callie with all her strength.

"Do you wanna go to daddy's place with me?" She whispered to Sofia. "When mama had bad dreams daddy always helped me to forget them."

"Daddy..." Sofia repeated.

"You miss him, don't you? I miss him too..."

Callie could feel the tears fill her eyes but before they could roll down her cheecks she took a deep breath and walked towards Mark's apartment with Sofia in her arms.

The place was just like it always had been. Callie and Derek had discussed about what they'd do with Mark's apartment and decided they wouldn't sell it, it'd be a way to feel like he was still there.

Callie sat down on the couch next to a table where there was a picture of Mark and Sofia from the day Sofia had been discharged from the hospital. He seemed so happy in that picture, it was so sad that he wouldn't see his daughter grow up and scare her boyfriends whenever she got one... he was so amazing with Sofia. The only thing missing for his life to be perfect was Lexie, he could have had it all if it wasn't for the damn plane crash.

Oh the plane... How come a piece of metal can bring so many disagreements and so much sorrow?

"Sofia!" The little girl said as she pointed her finger to the picture waking Callie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's you... you and daddy." Callie said grabbing the picture and placing it in Sofia's hand.

Callie stood up and placed Sofia on the couch.

She needed to go to another room so she would be able to cry without Sofia noticing it.

She entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, all she could see was a devasted woman, with a broken heart. She saw someone sad, someone that was angry at herself.

Even though her necklace was small it was what caught her attention the most, she wanted to call Arizona... she was missing her, even though it hadn't even been 3 hours since she left, since she told her wife to leave... why was all of this happening? Her life finally seemed to be working out, but in the storm it all fell apart again.

Callie allowed the tears she was holding since that morning to roll down her face, small sobs came out of her mouth even though she tried not to let it out so Sofia wouldn't hear her cry.

"Why are you not here... you'd know exactly what to do to calm me down, you'd hug me and make me feel better." She said with her eyes closed. "Don't even think that a dream counts because it doesn't... I need you so much Mark, Sofia needs you so much..."

More tears came out of her eyes as sobs came out of her mouth.

Callie was relieved from her suffering (at least for now) by the noise of her pager.

"Great!" She exclaimed sarcastically checking her pager.

She walked back into to the living room where Sofia was now asleep hugging the picture.

She picked her up trying not to wake her and walked back towards her place to get ready for work.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo, it wasn't a very long chapter, I know. But don't worry, the next one will be longer and we'll have Arizona, I'm sure you missed her in this chapter but I felt like I needed to do some interection between Callie and Sofia (yeah, I love that little girl).**

**Let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome!**

**See you next chapter, tchau!**


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I know, I know... it took me too long to post another chapter, I'm really sorry. But look at the bright side, it's a longer chapter. Yaaaaaay (?)

AN2: I wanna thank my beta reader Catherina, you rock girl!

AN3: I really hope you guys like this chapter because so far this is the longest one and it was also the hardest one to write. Anyways, enjoy your reading ;)

* * *

"What do we have?" Callie asked as she entered the trauma 1 room.

"Female, Caucasian, mid-twenties, many fractures, ran over by a car." Owen said summarizing the case.

"Alright, let's book an OR and take her to surgery as soon as possible." She said as she analyzed the injuries. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" She asked the woman.

"A-alice." The woman answered with difficulty.

"Ok Alice, don't worry, we're going to take good care of you."

"L-lucy?" The woman said as she grabbed Callie's hand.

"It's her daughter, 3 years old, she's in trauma 2 with Robbins and Karev." Owen explained as he saw the confused look on Callie's face.

"I know it's hard but don't worry, and Dr. Karev are the best, they'll take good care of your little girl, let's worry about you now."

"Dr. Hunt," Called Dr. Kepner whom had just entered the room. "they're ready for us."

"Alright people, let's go!"

After hours of a surgery full of complications they were finally done and the patient was resting in her room.

* * *

"Time of death, 19:30"

The mood in the OR wasn't one of the best, even though many of them were used to losing patients it was always harder when the patient was a kid.

"I'm so sorry Robbins." Alex said placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Me too, Karev." She said as she took a deep breath. "Is her mother out of surgery yet?"

"Yes, they had some complications but she's out of the woods now."

"Do we know when she's waking up?"

"She should wake up in a few hours."

"Alright..." Arizona replied with a sad tone as she exited the OR.

Arizona walked towards the Attendings' lounge, she really needed a coffee right now, her head felt like it was going to explode because too many things had happened in the last few hours.

She took her coffee and sat on the couch, even though she didn't want to, she had so many things to figure out. She no longer had a wife. She no longer had a place to live, which she would have to find as soon as possible. She couldn't stay in the hospital forever and to complete the mess, she had lost one tiny human on her operating table.

When she looked at the clock she couldn't believe it was already 20:15 and she hadn't slept yet. It had been three days since the last time that she slept, so she decided to lay down on a couch and take a power nap before she figured out where she would be staying.

She laid down on the couch in a way that she wouldn't have to take off her prosthetic and a way that it wouldn't bother her and then she finally closed her eyes.

When she felt like she was getting in the best stage of her sleep her pager went off. She looked at the clock, 00:05, almost 4 hours of sleep? Not too bad...

Alice was awake. It was time to give her the bad news.

When she approached the patient's room she could feel her heart skip a beat as she noticed who also was in the room probably checking the vitals of her patient.

"Dr. Torres..." Arizona mumbled as she entered the room.

When she heard the sound of Arizona's voice, Callie could feel every hair in her body shivering, the effect that Arizona's voice had on her body even when she was mad at her was impressive.

"Dr. Robbins, I presume you're here to talk to my patient about her daughter… I'll finish checking her vitals and I'll leave you alone in a few." She said keeping her tone indifferent.

"No problem." Arizona replied.

"Alice, like I was saying we had some complications during your surgery, there was some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it." Callie explained to her patient trying to keep herself calm as if Arizona's presence didn't bother her.

"I-I don't know what happened... I was coming back with her from the park and when I noticed she had left my hand and ran to the middle of that street to scare some bird and when I noticed I had her under me and we were under that car... I..I..." Alice couldn't finish her phrase when the scenes from the accident came back to her head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it now. You're okay, I'm sure your little girl will be okay too." Callie said trying to calm her down.

"How is she?" She asked turning her head to Arizona. "When can I see her?

Callie took a step back from the bed so Arizona could approach.

"We had many complications during her surgery... Lucy was in a critical condition." Arizona muttered.

"But she's going to be fine, isn't she? Dr. Torres said I had many complications too and I'm okay, right Dr. Torres?" She asked Callie with a desperate tone.

"Let's just let Dr. Robbins explain the case." Callie said in a calm tone, trying to keep Alice's heart rate low even. Callie looked over at Arizona and she knew exactly what the look on her face meant, Arizona was like a book that Callie knew all the pages from start to finish.

"Like I was saying her condition was critical, she lost too much blood and her wounds were pretty bad... we did everything we could but she didn't make it, I'm really sorry."

Silence dominated the room, Alice had a scared expression on her face, no... not scared, desperate.

"No...no..." Alice repeated each time louder. "No, you're lying to me! My daughter is strong, she... she is fine, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Callie said.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled at Callie. "You lied, you said that they were great surgeons... you lied, they let her die, my little girl, my Lucy is dead! She had a whole life to live! She was only 3... no, that's why I refuse to believe she's dead, she's strong like me, I'm fine, she'll be fine too... " She kept yelling. "You-" She now turned to Arizona. "You go back in there and do your job, bring my baby girl back!"

"I can't Alice, I-I wish I-" Arizona muttered trying to explain again, but she was cut off by Alice who was now furious.

"What kind of surgeon are you? W-what kind of surgeon lets a kid die? I trusted my daughter's life in your hands and you killed her! You don't get to tell me the speech you give to all the other parents saying you did everything you could because you-" Alice yelled right before she started seizing.

"She's crashing, bring the crash cart now!" Callie said as Arizona pushed the blue bottom behind the bed.

"Charge 200!" Callie said to the nurse. "Clear!"

In the first try Alice's heart came back and started beating normally.

When Callie turned around she noticed that Arizona was no longer in the room, she knew how much these kind of things messed with her and she also knew that right now the best she could do was give Arizona space to breathe.

"What happened, Torres?" Owen asked as he walked into the room.

"She crashed but we were able to bring her back." Callie muttered.

"I thought her heart had stabilized." Owen said.

"It had, but then she had to deal with the fact that her 3 year-old daughter didn't make it through the surgery." She explained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, you should check with Karev or Arizona. They were the ones who scrubbed in."

"Okay... where's Robbins?"

"I don't know... Actually I don't know where she's been for a while." She said without really meaning to say it.

"Is everything okay, Torres?" He asked noticing her weird tone.

"No." Callie said flatly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I wish there was." She said with a weak smile.

Callie was at the nurses' station updating her patient's chart when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey Torres!" Bailey called.

"Hey Bailey." Callie replied with a weak smile.

"Where's Robbins? I've been looking for her for a while but the woman is nowhere to be found. I need her opinion on a case."

"Why does everyone keep asking me where Arizona is?" She asked with a kind of rude tone as she lifted her arms up.

"Hey watch your tone, Torres!" Bailey said as she lifted up one finger to stop Callie from talking. "The answer for your question is simple, she's your wife so it's natural that you know where she is… Jeez, what's this all about?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that too many things have happened... so many bad things, all at once, it just feels like my head is going to explode"

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey... seriously?" Callie asked with a laugh. "You, Miranda Bailey is asking what's going on in somebody else's life? My life? Who are you and what have you done to the real Bailey?"

"Oh cut the crap, Torres. I know you're dying to tell someone so just go with it and take advantage of my... weird moment. And just for the record, I do care about people's issues... sometimes."

"Arizona cheated on me." She said bluntly.

"W-what?" Bailey asked in surprise, she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"That's it, Dr. Robbins cheated on me."

"I can't believe it-"

"That's why I didn't want to talk, no one is going to believe it anyways, right? I mean, Dr. Robbins is always... SUPER, she wouldn't be able to do such a thing." She said with sarcasm. "Anyway, I don't care if you believe it or not, just let me go and see my daughter, a 3 year-old girl died in this hospital today and you know how it feels when somebody else's child dies and you have that feeling in your heart that makes you want to go and hug your own child and never let her go. Sofia... it's her that I need right now.

She turned on her heels and headed to the daycare floor without giving Bailey the chance to talk.

When Callie arrived at the daycare's floor, she could feel body fill with angry when she saw who was staring at the kids who were in the other side of the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she started walking faster towards the blonde.

"Callie…" The woman raised an eyebrow. "I was just…"

"No!" Callie raised a finger to stop the woman from talking. "You're not going to make an excuse to me. After last night we both know that you suck at making excuses, isn't that right?" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Callie I…" Lauren tried to talk but she was stopped once again.

"Lauren, I have two things to say to you…" She said with a serious tone. "First, I know what you're doing here, I'm not stupid even though I think that you think so, but you can bet your life that what you're doing here doesn't please me at all. Maybe you think you have the right to come here and stare at my daughter because you screwed my wife last night, but believe me when I say that you don't. I want you miles away from my daughter. I'm asking you... no, actually, I'm warning you, and believe me you're lucky because I'm not the kind of person who gives warnings so take your chance. STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. DAUGHTER. I don't want to see you near her, I don't want you to even think about her. If I see you near this room again…" She pointed to the room other side of the window. "I swear to God we're gonna have problems and believe me, you don't want to have another problem with me, you came here for a surgery, you don't work here so you don't know me but everyone in this hospital know that nobody messes with Dr. Torres."

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest giving Callie a disgusted look.

"You can look at me with that face, you can cross your arms or do whatever you want but that's how things work here. Oh, and second, it's Dr. Torres for you, don't you ever call me Callie again, I don't give you permission to call me that."

For a moment both of them stared at each other without saying a word until Callie decided to break the silence.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked now crossing her arms. "I think I already told you to leave."

The woman gave Callie a killer look, Callie knew that the woman was killing her just with her glare but the woman nothing said and just left.

Callie entered the room and spent some time with Sofia. She wanted to stay there all day long but she had work to do. Paperwork actually. But before everything she knew she needed to find Arizona. Since Alice had yelled at her, she hadn't heard from her and it was worrying Callie more than she'd like to.

After giving Sofia a bear hug and a kiss goodbye Callie headed to Arizona's office. She was surprised when she got there and saw no signs of the blonde.

"Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" She asked a nurse at the nurses' station.

"No, I haven't." The nurse said coldly.

'_Come on, you're a nurse, gossip spreads fast in this hospital thanks to you and I'm sure one of your friends saw her leaving Alice's room earlier, one of them must know where she is._'

The nurse seemed to read Callie's mind. "Last time I heard she had gone to the attendings' lounge." She said with the same cold tone but this time rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." Callie said as she left.

As she arrived at the attending's lounge, Callie took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as she entered the room and saw the blonde sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

The blonde could feel her heart skip a beat when she heard Callie's voice. "Hey, can I help you with anything?" She asked now looking at the brunette with her red eyes. She'd been crying. There was no doubt about that.

"I-I just came here to…umm… to ask if you're okay. I mean, after my patient coded…" Callie didn't finish talking, she didn't really want to remind Arizona of all of the horrible things that the ranting mother had told her. Even though she knew Arizona wouldn't forget that any time soon.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm okay." Arizona said with a weak smile. "I guess I'm okay." Now the weak smile had died.

"You know you shouldn't believe her, you… you're an amazing surgeon." Callie said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, you said that earlier… that I'm an amazing surgeon. I just wish it wasn't because of that reason. I wish it was because of a good reason."

"I understand, I know how you feel when you… lose a patient." Callie said sitting on the couch in front of Arizona.

"You know me too well…" Now the tears rolling down Arizona's cheek had another reason to roll… a reason that Arizona regretted with all her heart. If she only could go back in time…

"I do." Now it was Callie's turn to show a weak smile.

"How's Sofia?" Arizona asked clearing her throat trying to hold back the tears.

"She's fine, she's good." Callie muttered.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, you won't forbid me to see her, right? Because she's my baby too and I can't-"

"Arizona, hey!" Callie stopped the blonde. "I won't do that, don't worry. She can spend two nights with me and the following two nights with you."

"Wow, you already made up a schedule." Arizona said surprised.

"I had time to think… too much time."

The silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"She's gone." Arizona said breaking the silence.

"What?" Callie had a confused look on her face.

"Lau… Lauren. She's gone for good." Arizona felt her stomach in knots as she mentioned Lauren's name. It felt so wrong to talk about her. It was so wrong going to bed with her.

"Good." Callie said coldly.

"She came to talk to me before she left."

"Seriously Arizona, I don't want to know about it. I don't need to know how sad it was to say goodbye to your… friend. Please." Callie said as she stood up heading to the door ready to leave. She couldn't stand to talk about this subject anymore.

"No, Callie wait." Arizona said as she stood up and grabbed her wife's arm. "She told me about your meeting earlier and… thank you… for protecting our little girl. I didn't want her near Sofia either. She got mad when I told her that I didn't want her near my daughter."

"Good." There it was. The cold tone again.

"Please, don't be this cold with me Calliope."

Callie couldn't help the 'eargasm' she had as she heard Arizona call her by her full name. It always made her heart melt when she did so. But she just couldn't demonstrate it.

"I'm sorry Arizona but I… I can't talk to you in any other tone. This is all your fault. You made me change my tone with you." She said as she looked the blonde in the eyes. "Have you found a place to stay yet?"

'_Wow, now you wanna talk softly' _ Arizona thought as she heard the change in Callie's tone even though she said she couldn't change it. "Don't worry about it. It's my business." She said finally letting the Latina's arm go.

Callie stared at the blonde's gaze for another second before she left the room.

It'd be hard, but she had to fight it. Walk tall Torres, that's what Mark would say.

* * *

AN4: Okay, this is it for now. I'll try to post the next chapter on the weekend. Also, there will be some changes from the next chapter on. I know this story may seem confusing until this point but that's because I hadn't found a plot, but now I finally did (yaaaay) and I know what I'm going to do with this. About the changes... The chapters now will be written by Callie and Arizona's POV.

AN5: If you want to take a look I posted another two stories, they're short stories. "Hope For Tomorrow" is an one-shot based on the episode 'Evrybody's crying mercy' and the other one is a three-shot named "If I were dead" based on the 200th episode. They're both Calzona's stories so take a look and let me know what you think. And of course, let me know what you think about this chapter too. Byyye!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. See? It didn't take too long for me to post another chapter this time. This is the first one in the POV's way and I hope you like it. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Arizona's POV

It's been a month that I've been living in this hotel room. It's been a month since Callie told me to get my stuff and get out of our place. It's been a month since I made the biggest mistake of my life.

My relationship with Callie isn't the best. She barely talks to me. Most of the times she only taks to me because of work, when we're working on a case together, or when she comes by to get Sofia.

And now, well, I'm living in a hotel room. I couldn't find another place to stay, not near the hospital. And I wanted to stay as close as I could to the hospital. My job was the only thing I still had and I couldn't lose it. I'm now 50% about work and 50% about Sofia. This is basically how my life works now.

I don't really like living in this room. Actually, I don't like it at all. It doesn't have much space and with all my needs it's kinda complicated to feel comfortable in here. It used to be hard when Sofia was here, she doesn't have much space to play as she does back in the 502. Okay, the 502 isn't that big but it's way bigger than this room. Sometimes it breaks my heart when she says she wants to go home. I couldn't handle my baby saying she didn't want to stay with me. '_Wake up Arizona, it's not what she meant. She likes you, she wants to stay with you, she just doesn't want to stay in this bird's nest'_.

Tonight was my turn to get Sofia. I had chosen some cartoon to watch with her, had bought some paper because she loves drawing and also bought some chocolate ice cream, her (also my) favorite. It is amazing how that little girl makes me feel good. Since I lost that patient and her mother exploded at me I've been doubting myself. Am I really that amazing surgeon Callie said I am? Am I that amazing surgeon I knew I was?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled from where I was sitting.

"Hi." Callie said as I opened the door. Oh God those brown eyes... they seemed even prettier tonight. I wish I could get lost in them. "I told the recepcionist to call and let you know I was coming but he said you told him that I don't need to be anounced."

"Umm... yeah... that's what I told him." I could feel her eyes all over me. I know that she feels something when she sees me. I know she feels the same way I do. "Sleeping beauty didn't resist the trip?" I asked as I saw Sofia asleep in Callie's arms.

"Yeah, I tried to not let her sleep but she was too tired." She explained. "I hope you don't mind. Not my fault, you know how she loves her sleep." She let out a tired laugh.

"Yeah I know, I think it's a quality of this family. She's just like you." I say as a bright smile crosses my face. I can't help but recall all of the memories of the many days I woke up, made many noises and she wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah, I guess you can say so." Her tired voice was breaking my heart. I wished I could invite her in and she'd accept and we'd lie together in bed. I'd wrap her in my arms and enjoy the view of our toddler sleeping. We'd be a family again. But I know it's far too long from happening.

"Are you on call tonight?" I asked her as she passed Sofia to my arms.

"Yes, I am." She said as she placed a kiss on the top of Sofia's head. "I have to go, if you have any problems just call me."

"I will. Don't worry." I said as I found myself lost in her eyes again.

"Good night Arizona." She said as she stepped back and started walking away.

"Good night." I replied loud enough so she'd hear. She just turned her head and gave me one of those tired-sad smiles. I didn't want that smile. That wasn't my Calliope's smile.

Closing the door I walked to my bed and placed Sofia there. My baby girl looks like an angel when she's asleep. I mean, when she's awake too... sometimes. I've been through some rough times with Sofia lately, her temper tantrums became a little too much for a 2 year-old girl.

I watched her sleep for a while. Her calm breath made me calm and helped me to forget about my problems. Not all of them but it did help a lot.

As much as I wanted to stay there watching her sleep, I still had some work to get done. I was going to push it until tomorrow morning so I could enjoy my daughter for the whole night, but as she's asleep and I have nothing left to do, work might take my mind off of what it wants to think the most. Callie.

It was already 8 pm, I had almost all my work done when Sofia woke up. I could see the scared look on her face as she didn't see anybody near her and was in a strange place. She had been here many times before but she still found the place weird, she didn't feel like it was home. I didn't feel like it was home. It wasn't home.

"Mama?" She asked in her scared tone, she was almost crying.

"Hey baby, mommy is here." I said as I approached her and wrapped her in my arms. "How are you baby girl? I've missed you so much."

"Mommy!" A beautiful smile spread across her face. Her smile was just like Callie's smile used to be - a smile that could catch anybody's breath. "Missed you too."

"I know you did baby."

"Where's mama?" She asked as she ran out of my embrace and went to the bathroom looking for Callie. It broke my heart to see her doing it.

"Mama is not here, Sofia. She is working. But she sent you a kiss and told me to tell you that she loves you." This time Callie actually didn't say that. But she always did. She might have forgotten or something, but I know she'd like me to tell Sofia those things anyways. "Sof, what are we going to do tonight? We have ice cream, paper to draw and some cartoons we could watch. What do you wanna do?"

"Play hide and seek!" Here it comes again. It was Sofia favorite game, she was always super excited to play hide and seek. She used to hide in the same place everytime. Callie and I had to pretend we didn't know and look for her around to whole apartment before checking behind the curtains.

"We don't have enough space to play hide and seek here." I could see the mad look on her face. Geez, she had the Torres glare. Even on a face of a little girl that glare was kinda scary. "I'm really sorry Sofia, I wish we could play hide and seek but this room is just too small, where would you hide?"

"In the bathroom!" She said pointing at the bathrooms door.

"Did you just tell me where you were going to hide, Sofia?" I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the dissapointed look on her face.

"Oh no... now I can't hide there anymore!" She crossed her arms with an upset look and sat on the floor.

"Yeah baby girl, you can't." I said sitting on the floor next to her. "So... you wanna watch cartoons?"

"Princess Sofia?" Yeah, that definitely was her favorite cartoon. Maybe because of the super cute songs... or maybe just because there was a princess with her name. She could watch the very same episode everytime and she would never get tired of it. And actually, me neither as long as I had her there next to me.

"Yes, princess Sofia." I said giving her a smile. "Ok, so let's do this. I'll order some dinner and then we can watch it and after dinner you can have some chocolate ice cream. Deal?"

She just nooded her head.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I stood up and headed to the phone to call room service.

"Pizza!" She said excitedly raising both her arms in the air.

"Pizza for dinner?" There was no way I was going to give Sofia pizza for dinner. First, pizza isn't real food, mainly for a 2 year-old toddler. Second, I'd end up eating almost the whole box and get fat.

"Mama eat pizza for dinner." She tried to argue. Yeah, that was one of Callie's favorite foods. Our second first date was full of pizza and beer in bed. Best second first date of my life.

"I know she does, it doesn't mean you have to get pizza for dinner." She gave me that glare again. "Don't give me this glare little miss, no pizza for dinner, end of conversation." I could feel her eyes over me, she was trying to figure out a way to convince me to buy the pizza, how could a little girl be this smart? Oh yes, that's MY little girl. "How about some macaroni? I know you like it, I like it too and-"

"Mama likes it!" She cut me. "Call mama to eat macaroni with me." There it was. My heart broke again.

"Mama is working Sofia, she can't come have macaroni with us. Another day... maybe. But tonight it's just you and me, okay?"

She gave me a little nod saying that she understood.

We had had fun at dinner. Sofia had eaten all of her macaroni and didn't leave even a little bit for me. She was growing so fast.

It was after dinner now and we were in bed. I had my arms around her and we were watching her favorite cartoon.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked when I felt her eyes on me. "You wanna go to the bathroom?"

"When you come home mommy?"

Oh God, Sofia please don't. Everytime she was with me she always asked me when I was coming home. I would like to have that answer. I would like to give her an answer but I just didn't know. I mean, I did know when I was coming home and it was when Callie and I fixed our marriage but I didn't know when that was going to happen. I wanted it to happen as soon as possible because it was getting harder and harder to stay away from her, not being able to touch her... to kiss her. I had even thought about couple's therapy, but I knew that she wouldn't go for it so I didn't even bring it up.

"I don't know baby. But I hope it's soon."

I could feel her eyes on me. She stared at me for another few seconds, she didn't even care that she was going to miss parts of the cartoon. "Mama is sad." There it was… my smart ass daughter again. She knew what was going on, that Callie was mad at me. She might not understand why, but she knew it. "She cries, I don't wanna see mama crying. Me cries too."

"I know baby, mommy is sad too. I miss mama so much, and I miss you so much... every second because you and mama are my girls."

She didn't say anything else, she just looked back to the screen and payed attention to the cartoon again. As for me, I couldn't help my tears. Callie missed me. She'd been crying because she misses me. I've been crying too because I miss her.

I looked at the clock it had passed Sofia's bed time.

"Sofia you already stayed up after your bed time, it's time to sleep now."

"No mommy, watching TV!" She tried to argue.

"I know baby, you can watch more TV tomorrow, princess Sofia needes to go sleep too or her mommy will be very mad at her. You don't want to get her in trouble, do you?" She nodded her head no. "So let's brush your teeth and go to sleep."

An hour later I was still up. I had helped Sofia brushing her teeth, I even read her a story and she now was asleep again. As for me, I couldn't keep my eyes closed for more than 3 minutes. The things Sofia had told me kept running in my head and I couldn't make them stop.

Trying to not wake Sofia up I stood up, got my crutches and went to the bathroom. Stepping in front of the mirror I saw a very tired blonde. There were bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess. It looked like I had been drinking all night and was now having a badass hungover. I splashed some water on my face and headed back to the bedroom. I lied beside Sofia again wrapping my arms around her so she couldn't fall from the bed during her sleep. After a few moments forcing my sleep to come I almost got it. Yeah, almost. The ring of my phone woke me from my almost asleep mood. It was a message.

**I know it's late, sorry if I woke you up. I just... we need to talk. – Callie**

Great! Now there's no way I'm getting any sleep!

* * *

AN2: Sooooooooooooo? What does Callie want? Any guesses? I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I'm not getting many reviews at this story but I'll keep posting it because I see that there are people reading it they're just not reviewing.

AN3: I have to let you guys know that the next chapter will take a little longer to be posted. I have a super important exam coming and I have to study. Wish me luck! lol See you guys next chapter.


End file.
